Two Faced Deception and Dying Love
by HeartlessGirl21
Summary: What happens when Sakura and Sasuke meet for the first time at work? What happens when Sakuras feelings for Sasuke go from annoyance, like, love, hate? Sasuke wants Sakura to be his but she rejects him. What happens when she realizes that he's the one she wants to be with and love only to find things have changed. A lot of deceit, love, hate, sex, and pain.
1. Chapter 1

**Two Faced Deception and Dying Love**

_Chapter 1: Just Getting Started_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Only the plot and other characters that are mine that I have made up.**

There was a loud pounding against Sakura's door. _BAM BAM BAM._ "Sakura, are you up? It's after 12 o'clock." _Ugh…..why don't you just go away mom….._Suddenly the wooden door swings open and then steps in a petite pinkette woman in her late 30's.

"Sakura come on now and get up, it's a beautiful day outside." She says as she shakes her daughter awake.

_Maybe if I play possum she will go away. Tch yea right. _Then her mother quickly pulls the covers off Sakura and starts her rampant ranting.

"Let's go now miss graduate. You're 18 and still without a job, it's time for you to go job hunting today since it's a nice day, let's go! Move it, move it, move it!"

Sakura rolls over and turns to her mother. "Did it ever occur to you that I'm ignoring you and want to just sleep in peace mom? Besides it's summer so I'm on vacation thank you very much."

"The fact that it is summer and you have nothing else to do should be motivation enough for you to keep job hunting, now get up and go now young lady." Her mother says as she walks out.

_Pfft. _Sakura takes a long stretch and curls back up again. _Mom is right. Time for me to get a job so I can have some cash to pay for my own things now._ Sakura uncurls herself and sits up looking around her small but quaint room. Dark curtains shielding the sun from outside. A couple of collage posters of her favorite shows, music, and pictures on all four walls. An entertainment center to her left with two flat screen tv's, and other electronics sitting inside it, across from her full sized bed up against the wall in the corner with her closet and dresser and night stand right beside it.

"Well let's get started." She gets up in her green boy shorts and green tank top and walks toward her ipod stand to play some music as she prepares for the day.

"Here put in an application at my job, I know you will get hired there for sure." Sakura leans back into her computer recliner chair and finger combs her long pink tresses.

"How do you know that for sure Kay?" Kay is Sakura's long time friend since they were born. Kay practically lived with Sakura and her mom for years since Kay's mom was always gone.

"Just do it, I know these things." She says with her twinkling brown eyes. Kay is a skinny light skinned 20 year old woman with short black hair to her neck with piercings along her left ear, with full lips. You could tell by the veins in her hands and arms that she used to be in sports in high school and a tough fighter with her spunky 'I don't give a shit attitude'. "Besides you don't have to go on foot in searching for this job, just submit it."

"Alright I sent in the application online, you sure this type of work is easy?"

"Sak, trust me, all you do is care for the clients and help them with their daily lives, how hard is that?"

"Eh, true. But still…..I've never had a job before, but I guess if you can do it so can I hahaha!"

"Shut up" Kay says laughing and throwing a pillow at Sakura's face.

"Let's go eat, you hungry?"

"You already know, let's go."

Sakura and Kay get inside Sakura's white 2002 mercury cougar and head into town to get them some food while blasting Tupac throughout the speakers along the highway.

_Diverse Community Living…hopefully I will get that job. I wonder what awaits me there._

Author Notes: Alright allstars this is just a getting started chapter like the title says to get a feel of where this is going in order for the plot to flow. The next chapter it will start to move quicker and Sasuke will make an entrance so it will get better. Review please my lovely allstars. It is kinda short I know but like I said its only getting started. Plus it is midnight so sorry if it isn't enough and hard to get, kinda running on sleep mode here. But PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Two Faced Deception and Dying Love**

_Chapter 2: First Impressions_

The loud shrill sound of the song 'More Bounce to the Ounce' by Zapp and Roger emitting from Sakura's iphone tore her away from the tv program that she is watching. Realizing it is an unknown number she hurriedly answers it.

"Hello?"

"Yes is this Sakura Haruno?"

"Yes maam it is."

"This is Jacqueline from Diverse Community Living, and I was wanting for you to come in for an interview next week, is that possible?"

Sakura's heart started to beat faster. I've _been asked to an interview! I'm so nervous!_ "Yes of course, what day is the interview?" She said in a calm and collected voice surprisingly.

"Next Thursday at 2 o' clock, is that alright?"

"Yes ma'am, thank you so much Ms. Jacqueline." As she hung up she fanned herself. _What's the big deal it's just an interview it doesn't guarantee you'll have the job._ Sakura paused…"Oh mom! I have an interview next Thursday so haha! I may have found something so you can stop bugging me now!"

Sakura's mother Sophia walks in and says "Well good, dress appropriately. Now you may be able to get your own things." She says jokingly, as she waltzes by. Sakura sticks out her tongue –and turns back to her tv show of Judge Judy.

Next Thursday comes quick and the interview was a success for Sakura. Now she is getting ready for her first day of actual work since she already went through the training and paper work for getting started.

As she pulls up to her job she notices that the small parking lot is quite full. She gets out of her mercury cougar and walks along the side walk to the men's house that looks like a normal house that she is working at. She felt more at ease that she would be working with men clients because they seem calmer than the women clients even though they were sweet as ever.

Sakura walks through the door and is greeted by her supervisor Jacqueline and is given instructions.

"Ok it is after 3 and time for the clients to be picked up. Why don't you go with Sasuke so he can show you where to go and how to do things on the route."

The sound of keys jingling and footsteps alerts Sakura that someone was behind her.

"Ready to go." A husky male voice said. Sakura turns and notices a dark haired raven boy with a lean build, pale skin, piercing dark eyes, with tattoos along his forearms, wearing dark jeans and a black t-shirt with black chucks addresses her. She gives a smile and he smirks at her and walks pass her and into the van. _Hm seems kinda arrogant and quiet. Must keep to himself. So this is the Sasuke Kay was telling me about. Cool my ass he seems weird. Look at the way he dresses, looks like a playful ._

They ride in silence for awhile with the radio going, only when they get close to their destination does Sasuke start explaining the rules. They come to a street light and Sasuke hits the breaks a little too hard and the van jolts forwards and then back.

"I knew I should've just run the light" he laughs slightly. Sakura smiles wearily and says "Yea you should've. I might have whip lash." He just looks at her for awhile and then steps on the gas when the light turned green.

As the work day goes by Sakura gets more familiar with the rules and meets more of her co-workers. Naruto a bouncing blond with blue eyes who is overly friendly, Shikamaru a quiet loner who seems zoned out most of the times, Kiba a confident guy with a 'ready to go attiude challenge' and an elderly woman named Chiyo who seems grouchy at times and testy and loves to gossip. And of course there was Sasuke as well.

It is a little after seven o'clock and Sakura notices that Sasuke is clocking out. "I'll see you guys later."

"See ya Sasuke!" Naruto exclaims, while the others wave him goodbye. Sakura says bye as well and gives a small smile. She then looks out the window to see which car he drives and notices that he walks past all the cars and is walking down the street. _He walks from work? Hm…I wonder where he lives._

Weeks go by and Sakura is starting to get the hang of things at work. She gets along well with all her co-workers, except Chiyo she always seems to have something to say when something isn't done right or up to her standards. I mean really who does she think she is? She is in the same rank as all the other workers but just likes to gossip, smoke, and cook in the kitchen for dinner for the clients and thinks she can do no wrong.

Working with Sasuke has been an experience for Sakura because some days she would be weary of him and have a dislike for him and some days she would be joking around with him and she would always ask for his help when she didn't understand something. It seemed that way with everyone; they would always ask Sasuke what they should do if something goes wrong. Even the clients flock to him whenever they needed or wanted something. That's why Sakura started calling him 'your highness' because he was always in demand and attention.

But Sasuke seemed to have this air about him that made him seem approachable yet not so approachable. Some days she would find herself embarrassed to ask him something and some days she didn't.

She also came to find out that they went to high school together. He was a senior whilst she was a freshman. She recalled a conversation they had: "You know I remember there were two Sakura's in high school, but one was prettier than the other one." He said with a flirtatious smile.

Sakura looked up from her paper work from the medicine desk and asked, "Oh? Which one of us was the prettier one hm? Kiba looked up from behind the med desk and smirked and decided to meddle in. "Uh oh dude you better tell her which one was the prettier one cause she seems serious." He said jokingly.

Sakura laughed and looked at Sasuke expectantly and said "Yea which one go ahead and tell me." Sasuke still looking down at the paper he was writing on said "You." With a small smirk.

Kiba threw his head back and laughed and Sakura smiled widely and shook her head with a silent "mh hm."

Author Notes: Well there you have it baby dolls. The second chapter with a little bit of SauSak moments. What do you think? Am I moving to quickly? I don't want to stay to long or far behind with boring things that may become fillers. I just want you to get the gist of how the characters are and how the story is developing because the good stuff is on its way. I wanted to go ahead and set the base of SauSak relationship so I can go ahead and get to the good stuff that will make you go WTF?

As always please review and let me know what you think. Also there will be another character added to this relationship but I don't want to say to much to give it away…..just enough to wet your appetites so you can come back for more.

Next couple of chapters will be posted soon. See ya my allstars have a lovely weekend


End file.
